STAY CLOSE TO ME
by rajvi lover
Summary: He is ambitious,possessive, loving and stubborn where as she is a strong independent,matured, loving n caring girl in nature...no one loves her the way he does... will ever she understand his crazy love... will ever she be able to win his crazy love... THE STORY TO WIN HIS LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**STAY CLOSE TO ME**

 **A car stops in front of the office of KUMAR COMPANY and the people start to surround the person who got down from the car… a person staying near by the company to the watchmen says**

 **Commoner (to the watchmen of the company): arey bhaisahab yahan itni bheed kyun hein aj?**

 **Watchmen: hamare bade sahab ke joh bete hein na woh aj hamare company ke MD banne wale hein**

 **Commoner: kaun? Woh joh videsh gaye the woh**

 **Watchmen: haan haan wohi (and the same time another car enters the premises of the office)**

 **Manager comes running inside to tell all the staff members about the arrival of their boss**

 **(everyone enters in one by one)**

 **Manager: aap sab hamare boss ko toh jante ho par fir bhi aj woh chahte hein ki woh khud unki family ko introduce kare...sir please (a old man comes further and say)**

 **Man: hello ladies and gentleman mein aap sab ka most loved boss Mr. KAILASHNATH KUMAR aap sab ka apni company mein swagat karta hoon…everyone claps n he says aur yeh meri wife KUMAR**

 **Suman: hello everyone**

 **Employee: sir aap dono ko kon nahi janta**

 **Employee 2: haan sir aj aap dono hein issi liye hum sab hein (manager interrupts saying)**

 **Manager: par aj kuch special hein aur kuch special hone ja raha hein**

 **Employee: aj kya special hein yeh humein pata hein**

 **KN: yeh baat tum sab ko pata toh hogi ki aj hamari company ko pure 25 years complete hone wale hein (employees nods) aur aj hi hum hamari company ke naye MD se milne wale hein (the employees get excited)**

 **Suman: hum bas itna hi chahte hein ki joh pyaar aap sab ne humein diya wohi pyaar aap hamare bete ko de (with smile)**

 **Manager: so firstly I'll like to call Miss. TANIYA KUMAR the only daughter of Mr & Mrs kumar (a very beautiful girl enters inside)**

 **Taniya: hello everyone (all greets her)**

 **Manager: aur ab mein bulana chahunga sir ke dusre bete ko jinhe hum jante hein so lets welcome our very own KUMAR (all turn to see the most cool person entering with a swag)**

 **KV: hey hello everybody (and waves looking at girls)**

 **KN(to suman): yeh kabhi nahi sudhrega (and she smiles… KV gets some call and he says)**

 **KV: and finally he is here (with a smile)**

 **Manager: so ladies and gentlemen please welcome our company's new MANAGING DIRECTOR MR. RAJAT KUMAR (all turn their faces to the entrance to see the young tall dark and handsome man entering well dressed in suit removing his goggles and coming towards his parents)**

 **Rajat: mom dad (and bends down to take the blessing)**

 **Suman: khush raho (saying so she blesses him and turn he turns to his dad to hug him)**

 **KN: stay blessed beta (he just smiles in return) so my dear friends we are very happy to introduce our elder son RAJAT as the new MD of the company (all claps and welcomes him)**

 **Rajat: thank you (saying so they heads towards KN cabin)**

 **Manager: aur aap sab ko toh pata hi hoga ki aj raat ko sir ne party organize ki hein 25 years ke completion par (all nods and he heads to the KN's cabin) sir meine sab ko party ke bare mein bata diya**

 **KN: good job joshi**

 **Manager: thank you sir (and he leaves)**

 **KN(looks at rajat and say): toh ab kya karna hein**

 **Rajat: dad mujhe office ke sabhi logon se milna hein abhi**

 **Suman: abhi… no no beta abhi humein ghar jana hein… wahan bohat sare preparations bhi karne hein aur (kv stops her and say)**

 **Kv: aur bhai ke liye bhabhi dhoondh ni hein**

 **Rajat: what?**

 **Suman: nahi nahi meine aisa kab kaha?**

 **Rajat: maa**

 **KN: yeh sab baatein chodo aur chalo ghar chalte hein (they leave towards their house)**

 **Other side of the city**

 **(one girl was helping the other girl to get ready)**

 **Girl: kaise lag rahi hoon mein**

 **Other girl: bahut pretty (someone enters saying)**

 **Man: tum toh already bahut pretty ho… kyun?**

 **Other girl: haan aur iss dress mein to yeh aur bhi jyada pretty lag rahi hein (girl smiles n says)**

 **Girl: kya bhabhi aap bhi**

 **Man: chalo dad wait kar rahe hein niche hamara… he looks at the girl and ask her tum ready ho na**

 **Girl: yes bhai I am ready**

 **At night in KUMAR MANSION**

 **(The guest had started coming… everything was well organized)**

 **Manager: may I have your attention please… we are here to celebrate the success of our company and congratulate our new MD KUMAR**

 **Rajat: aj mein kya hum sab bohat khush hein as we have completed 25 years successfully and I hope dad ne joh responsibility mujhe di hein woh mein achi tarah se handle kar saku (KN comes to him and says)**

 **KN: mein mere MD ke post se retire hoke mera bada beta yani RAJAT aj se yeh post mein usse deta hoon (everyone claps and congratulates rajat)**

 **After few min**

 **Taniya(to kv): maa pe dhyaan do bhai**

 **Kv: kyun?**

 **Taniya: suna hein ki aj kuch aur bhi official announcement hone wali hein bhai ko lekar**

 **Kv: kya: joh mein soch raha hoon…kahi wohi toh nahi**

 **Taniya: haan shayad wohi**

 **Kv(with smirk): hm**

 **Scene shifts to rajat with his dad**

 **KN: tumhare liye meine naya manager appoint kiya hein**

 **Rajat: kon?**

 **KN: tum jante ho usse… kal mil lena office mein**

 **Rajat: ji dad (kv comes to them)**

 **Kv: dad joh log perform karne ane wale the woh log agaye**

 **Dad: toh fir chalo (the performance starts but rajat was not paying attention as he was busy with his phone… but as soon as he heard his mom complimenting the girl performing he looks up and was mesmerized to see her)**

 **After the performance rajat goes to his dad**

 **Rajat: dad ek min (but his dad was busy with some people) dad**

 **KN: excuse me… haan kaho**

 **Rajat: dad aap hamare fashion house ke new collection ke liye model dhoond rahe the na**

 **KN: haan**

 **Rajat: model mil gayi**

 **KN: kahan?**

 **Rajat: abhi jis ladki ne yahan perform kiya na woh**

 **KN(surprisingly looks at rajat): woh**

 **Rajat: haan kyun?**

 **KN: kuch nahi**

 **Rajat: toh mein baat kar leta hoon usse… (he calls his manager) Mr. joshi**

 **Manager: ji sir**

 **Rajat: abhi jis ladki ne perform kiya usse ruk ne ke liye kahiye**

 **Manager: unhe**

 **Rajat: haan… aisa sawal kyun pucha apne**

 **Manager: nahi sir kuch nahi (he goes to her and ask her to wait)**

 **After few min when rajat comes there**

 **Rajat: kahan hein woh ladki**

 **Manager: sir woh toh chali gayi**

 **Rajat: chali gayi…angrily looks at his manager and asks him usse bataya tha na meine rukne ke liye kahan hein**

 **Manager: sir meine kahan tha par woh chali gayi (rajat angrily bangs his hand on side wall)**

 **Rajat(angrily): how dare she**

 **At the other side of the function**

 **Man 1: chalo hamara kam toh ho gaya**

 **Man 2: haan…chalo dekhte hein ab age yeh kahani kya mode leti hein**

 **A/N Please tell me if I should continue this story or not**


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning in kumar mansion

(all were having breakfast together…all were talking and having fun but rajat was looking lost)

KN: kya baat hein beta kal raat se dekh raha hoon bohat pareshan lag rahe ho

Suman: haan meine bhi notice kiya

Taniya: kahi koi ladki ka chakkar toh nahi (rajat glares at her)

Kv (he speaks up saying): ladki ka hi chakkar hein

Suman: konsi ladki

Kv: wohi jisse kal bhai milana chahte the par woh madam toh bina mile hi chali gayi

Suman: mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi araha hein saaf saaf kahoo kya baat hein

KN: mein batata hoon… tumhe toh pata hein ki hamare naye collection ke liye hum nahi model dhoodh rahe hein (she nods) toh kal jis ladki ne hamare yahan perform kiya woh hamare collection ke liye suitable hein aisa rajat ko lagta hein

Suman: fir?

KN: fir inhone (pointing at rajat) uss ladki ko rukne ke liye kahan par woh inse mile bina hi chali gayi (and giggles)

Rajat: dad

KN: common rajat usse achi model mil jayegi humein

Rajat: definitely mil jayegi par joh latest collection hein uske liye wohi ladki perfect hein

Suman: tum shant ho jao… tum fir se ek baar usse approach toh karo…. Sirf milne nahi ruki thi… mana thodi kiya hein usne

Rajat: you are right

KN: chalo jaldi jaldi first day hein aj apka MD saab (he smiles)

Kv: chalo mein bhi ready hoon

Taniya: mein bhi

Suman: toh mein akele ghar par kya karu

KN: thik hein toh sab chalengey

KUMAR OFFICE

(everyone welcomes rajat as their new MD)

Rajat: thank you so much

KN: aur haan meine tumse kahan tha na tumhare liye meine new manager appoint kiya hein

Rajat: haan kahan toh tha…kon hein woh

KN: Yeh (and points at someone…rajat turns to see the person)

Rajat: PANKAJ (he just nods his head in disbelief) dad yeh

KN: haan yeh

Pankaj: arey sir hum dono ka saath toh saath janmo ka hein

Taniya: wohh kaise panky

Pankaj: ab dekho na itne saal foreign mein ek saath the aur aj big boss ne rajat boss ka manager bana diya mujhe

Kv: hm par tumhare boss se thoda sambhal kar rehna… kuch ukhde ukhde se hein kal se

KN: chalo ab hum log chalte hein… tum apni zimmedari sambhalon (all leave…but suman comes back to rajat and say)

Suman: rajat

Rajat: ji maa

Suman: tumhare dad ne bohat mehnat se yeh empire khada kiya hein aur bohat bharose ke saath tumhe yeh responsibility di hein… I hope tum unki sari wishes fulfill karo aur hamari company ko uchayi pe leke jao

Rajat (holds her hand & say): don't worry maa…apko toh pata hein rajat ko sirf business matter karta hein aur kuch nahi…. I promise I'll fulfill my all duties (she smiles and leaves…he heads towards his cabin and asks Pankaj to come in)

Pankaj: ji sir apne bulaya mujhe

Rajat: haan abhi 10 min mein sab bhi ko kaho ki conference room mein meeting ke liye aye

Pankaj: itne subah meeting

Rajat: toh kya meeting ke liye muhurat nikalvau (he nods in no and leaves)

Scene shifts to kumar mansion

Suman: mujhe ke baat nahi samajh ayi

KN: konsa

Suman: yahi ki apne rajat ke liye new manager kyun heir kiya

KN: suno (and tells her something important)

Suman: kya such (he nods)

KUMAR OFFICE

IN CONFERENCE ROOM

Rajat: I hope aap sab ko joh changes kiye hein woh achi tarah se samjh mein aye honge

Employees: yes sir

Rajat: meeting is over (saying so he leaves the room)

In his cabin

(he was busy doing something in his laptop)

Rajat: tumhe abhi meine ek video send kiya hein…just check it out (Pankaj checks his phone and says)

Pankaj: arey wa yeh toh kitna acha dance karti hein (rajat glares at him)

Rajat: 30 min ke andar mujhe iss ladki ka naam aur address chahiye aur fashion house call karke wahan ke manager ko inform karo ki hum log arahe hein

Scene shifts to girls house

(her dad opens her room's door n enters inside, saw her still sleeping)

Dad: chalo utho beta

Girl: no mujhe aur 5 min sona hein (her bhabhi enters saying)

Bhabhi: PURVI jaldi utho RIYA ka phone aya hein (she wakes up hurriedly)

After 30 min

(rajat checks his watch and looks at door from where Pankaj comes running inside)

Pankaj: PURVI MALHOTRA, bungalow no 4 meera…meera…meera road (rajat gives him water…he gulps it in one go)

Rajat: good job

Pankaj: thank you boss

Rajat: abhi kahan milegi wohh

Pankaj: woh kon?

Rajat: abhi kiska address bataya mujhe

Pankaj: oh purvi… purvi iss waqt joggers park ke pass joh ek chota sa school hein waha (till the time Pankaj complete his sentence rajat leaves form there)

Joggers park

(he stops his car in front of the park…he gets down from car and moves further in search of her….after few min he spots the school…and heads towards it….he just stop there and was mesmerized to see her…after few min she comes out)

Rajat: excuse me (she turns to him)

Purvi: yes

Rajat: myself RAJAT KUMAR

Purvi: PURVI

Rajat: kuch kam tha apse…agar apke pass 2 min ho toh may I

Purvi: yeah sure… kya mein apko janti hoon

Rajat: nahi aap mujhe nahi janti par mein apko janta hoon

Purvi: kaise?

Rajat: directly I'll come to the point… kal meine apko mere ghar par dekha tha… bohat acha dance karti hein aap

Purvi: thank you

Rajat: apne KUMAR FASHION HOUSE ke bare mein toh suna hi hoga na (she nods) toh hum iss festive season ke liye naya collection launch kar rahe hein aur naye model ki talash mein hein

Purvi: toh

Rajat: I think you are perfect for this collection

Purvi: aap chahte hein ki mein apke naye collection ke liye modeling karu

Rajat: haan

Purvi: I am very sorry Mr. Rajat but I am not interested in doing modeling , my priorities are different (saying so she turns to leave)

Rajat: ek min (she turns to him) aap ek achi opportunity miss kar rahi hein… (he takes out something) yeh mera visiting card hein (gives it to her) ache se sochie

Purvi: sorry par my decision is final (saying so she leaves)

He looks at her leaving and angrily throws his phone

A/N so what's next in the list

What do you people think about this meet?

Let me know


	3. Chapter 3

(rajat was angrily moving in to n fro in his cabin…pankaj noticed this and calls KN)

KN: kaho kya baat hein (and Pankaj narrates him the scene) meine tumhe kis liye heir kiya hein

Pankaj: par big boss yahan ka temperature already bohat high hein agar aap nahi aye toh mujhe fever ajayega

KN: okay ata hoon

(after few min KN enters…. Looks at rajat who was still angry)

KN: rajat

Rajat: dad aap

KN: hm ana pada (rajat glares at pankaj) ismein itna pareshan kyun horahe ho

Rajat(angrily): how dare she reject me (Pankaj interrupts saying)

Pankaj: sir usne apko nahi offer reject kiya hein

Rajat: will you please shut up (he keeps mum)

KN: tumse kitni baar kahan hein ki business aise gussa hoke nahi karte (he calms down rajat)

Rajat: par dad koi itni achi offer kaise reject kar sakta hein

KN: kyun nahi kar sakhta usse kuch aur pasand ho toh

Rajat: par dad

KN: tum office jao mein yahan dekhta hoon (rajat leaves with panakj)

At purvi's residence

(purvi was siting and thinking about rajat's offer)

Voice: kya soch rahi hoon

Purvi: kuch nahi bhabhi (then they heard her brother calling them)

Bhabhi: yeh abhijeet subah subah chilla kyun raha hein

Purvi: chaliye dekhte hein (they come to his room)

Abhi: tarika yeh dekho kiska mail aya hein

Tarika: kiska

Abhi: riya ka

Purvi: kuch bhi… kal bhi apne kahan tha ki riya ayi hein

Abhi: such mein aya hein (he looks at her and asks) tum itna upset kyun sound kar rahi hoon

Tarika: haan meine bhi puchne ki koshish ki par yeh kuch bata hi nahi rahi

Abhi: kya baat hein purvi

Purvi: bhai woh (and she narrates the incidence happened with her)

Tarika: are wah modeling

Purvi: par mujhe nahi karna modeling

Abhi: tumhe usne force kiya hein kya (she nods in no) toh simple… itna mat socho

At night in rajat's house

(rajat enters inside)

Suman: how was your day beta

Rajat: thik tha (saying so he leaves… she looks at KN and he narrates her the incident happened)

Suman: ab kya hoga? Apko toh pata hein na rajat ka nature

KN: haan…joh chiz usse chahiye woh usse pakar hi rehta hein…Lets see kya hota hein

NEXT MORNING

(kv comes running towards rajat and saw him doing trap shooting)

Kv: aap yahan hein

Rajat: kya hua?

Kv(he said very politely): maa apko bula rahi hein

Rajat: itne pyaar se kyun baat kar raha hein aj

Kv: woh maa ne kahan ki hitler bohat gusse mein hein jara pyaar se baat karna… pyaar se baat karne se woh ajaye ga

Rajat: kya kahan hitler

Kv: nahi nahi mein nahi aisa toh maa keh rahi thi

Rajat: ruk abhi batata hoon (rajat start to chase kv…suman comes in bet and stop them)

Kv: maa dekho na bhai mujhe pareshan kar rahe

Rajat: mein pareshan kar raha hoon

Kv: nahi nahi mein abhi aya (saying so he leaves and rajat laughs looking at him)

Rajat: apne bulaya mujhe

Suman: haan aj sham ko humein meri dost ke ghar function mein jana hein…

Rajat: thik hein maa I'll be back soon

At fashion house office

(rajat was with his team and discussing about the model)

Rajat: tum logon ke pass sirf do din hein

Employee: yes sir (they all leave)

Rajat(to pankaj): apko diya hua kam aap kab karenge

Pankaj: sir ja raha hoon mein

At purvi's house

(someone knocks the door and tarika opens it)

Tarika: ji aap kon

Voice: mein Pankaj , kumar fashion house se aya hoon… kya mein purvi ji se mil sakta hoon

Tarika: andar ayie (he comes in and tarika calls purvi)

Purvi: ji kahiye

Pankaj: madam please ek baar hamare office ayie… aise offers baar baar nahi ate…aur khud RAJAT KUMAR ne bheja hein mujhe apko lene… aur mujhe aise lagta hein ki ek baar sirf ek baar aap hamare office toh ayie (purvi looks at tairka)

Tarika: mujhe lagta hein tumhe jana chahiye

Purvi: par bhabhi

Tarika: wahan jao aur tumhara joh bhi decision ho woh unhe face to face batado (she nods and leaves with pankaj)

In fashion house office

(purvi and Pankaj enters rajat's cabin)

Pankaj: sir yeh Purvi Malhotra

Rajat: pata hein mila hoon mein inse (to purvi) please sit (Pankaj leaves the cabin…purvi looks at the cabin and then her eyes fells on a beautiful sketch and she asks)

Purvi: apne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya hein (rajat takes out some sketches)

Rajat: yeh dekh rahi hein aap… yeh hein hamara naya collection… isi ke liye hum nayi model dhoond rahe hein aur hum jaisi model chahte hein aap waisi hi hein… isi liye mein apse request kar raha hoon

Purvi: sketches toh bohat ache hein

Rajat: toh karengi na aap hamare liye modeling

Purvi: nahi

Rajat: kyun?

Purvi: bas nahi karna chahti

Rajat: apko pata hein roj lakhon ladkiya ek opportunity ke liye taras ti hein aur apko samne se opportunity mil rahi hein aur aap mana kar rahi hein

Purvi: aap ki baat sach hein par meri priorities kuch aur hein… such mein modeling nahi hoga mujhse (and looks at the beautiful sketch which was in the cabin) aur haan jab apka yeh collection out hoga tab mein yeh dress (pointing at that sketch says) I'll buy it for myself (saying so leaves…rajat angrily looks at the door from where she leaves… looks at the sketch , goes near it at angrily tears it in two pieces)

A/N I hope u are loving my story


	4. Chapter 4

(Pankaj enters the cabin as soon as purvi leaves…he notices the condition of the sketch and angry rajat)

Rajat: aj ki sari meetings cancel kardo

Pankaj: sir sari meetings cancel kardoon I mean kuch important meetings hein clients ke saath (rajat glares angrily at him and say)

Rajat: wohi karo joh mein keh raha hoon (and he starts to leave)

Pankaj: sir aap kahan ja rahe hein

Rajat: ghar (saying so he leaves)

Rajat's house

(he enters inside angrily)

Suman: beta tu thik toh hein na

Rajat: thik hoon maa

Suman: agar tumhara maan nahi hein toh tum (rajat stops her)

Rajat: mein aaraha hoon apke saath… bas do min abhi fresh hoke ata hoon (he leaves…after few min he comes down and see everyone waiting for him)

Kv: wah bhai aap kamal lag rahe hein aj (but he doesn't react as he was not in mood)

Taniya: apki kuch value hi nahi hein (and giggles)

Kv: tu (but KN stops them)

KN: bas karo humein late horaha hein (they leave to attend the function)

At the FUNCTION

(they enter inside and notice that it is a engagement function)

Kv: maa hum kisiki barbadi dekhne aye hein

Suman: shh aisa nahi kehte

Rajat: haan aisa nahi kehte… joh khud barbad hone ke liye taiyaar ho usse badhaai dene aye hein

Kv(POV): chalo kam se kam kuch bole toh sahi bhai

Taniya: chalo dekhte hein kiski barbadi horahi hein

(the host of the function comes to welcome them)

KN: congratulations Mr. sharma

Suman: congratulations

KN: beti ki shaadi bahot bahot Mubarak ho

Mr. Sharma: thank you so much Mr. kumar… waise aap kab de rahe hein humein yeh khush khabri

KN: humein koi jaldi nahi… abhi toh yeh teeno settle horahe hein

Suman: haan bhai sahab ek baar yeh log settle hojaye fir sochenge

Mr. Sharma: chalo yeh bhi acha hein

KN: aur apne damad se mulaqat nahi karwaoge

: chalo (they meet the to be bride n groom)

After few min

Kv: kitni boring party hein

Rajat: maa ne tujhe force nahi kiya tha

Kv: bhai aap toh aise keh rahe ho jaise khud ki marzi se aye ho (rajat makes face)

Rajat: taniya kaha hein

Kv: kya pata hogi yahi kahi (and looks around) woh rahi (rajat turns in that direction and find his sister talking with a girl… they move towards her…till that time the girl leaves)

Rajat: Taniya

Taniya: ji bhai

Rajat: hum ghar jarahe hein… tum chalo gi hamare saath

Taniya: kuch der rukhte hein na bhai… meri dost abhi jisse mein baat kar rahi thi na woh bride ke liye perform kar rahi hein

Kv: acha konse song pe

Taniya: woh nahi pata par bride ke liye surprise hein… haan par usne sirf itna bataya ki romantic duo karne wali hein

Kv: fir bhai hum bhi rukhte hein na thodi der (rajat nods)

(After few min performance starts… firstly rajat was not interested but Taniya forced him to watch the performance and he was shocked + surprised to see purvi dancing with some boy)

Manwa laage… o manwa laage

Laage re sanware

Laage re sanware

Le tera huya jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re (rajat was so engrossed in the performance that he started imagining himself with purvi….she glances at rajat while dancing)

o.. kisi ka to hoga hi tu

kyun na tujhe mein hi jeetun

khule khabon mein jeete hein, jeete hein baaware

manwa laage…. (all claps and then rajat realizes that it was his dream)

kv: wah kitna mast performance tha (rajat immediately leaves in search of her) arey bhai kahan jarahe hein aap (he comes at the other side and find her talking with the same guy with whom she performed)

Rajat: Purvi (she turns to him)

Purvi: ji (she was surprised to see him) aap yahan?

Rajat: haan… waise apne kuch socha?

Purvi: kis baremein?

Rajat: meri offer ke baremein (the man standing next to purvi speaks up)

Man: kis offer ki baat kar rahe hein yeh pari

Rajat: apki tarif?

Man: VINEET MALHOTRA… purvi ka chota bhai (a smile appears on rajat's face) aur aap?

Rajat: Rajat Kumar… nice meeting you

Vinu: same here (to purvi) chale pari

Purvi: haan (she looks at rajat)

Rajat: apne abhi tak mere sawal ka jawab nahi diya

Vinu: sorry to interfere but pari such mein modelling nahi karna chahti… isse kisi bhi baat ke liye manana bohat mushkil hein

Rajat: agar yeh baat purvi ji khud bataye toh (purvi says)

Purvi: I am very sorry (and walks with vinu)

Rajat(POV): AB TOH MEIN TUMHE JEET KAR HI RAHUNGA (and looks at purvi who walked out with vinu…kv comes running to rajat)

Kv: kisse baat kar rahe the bhai aap

Rajat: purvi se

Kv: purvi matlab wohi na jisne…

Rajat: hm wohi

Kv: kya keh rahi thi

Rajat: kuch nahi

Kv: batao batao

Rajat: kuch nahi

Kv: acha thik hein… chalo maa bula rahi hein (and they leave)

NEXT MORNING

(rajat comes to kv's rooms and wake him up)

Kv: bhai aap kyun pareshan karte hein mujhe har subah

Rajat: chalo jaldi wake up… warna woh chali jayegi

Kv: kon chali jayegi

Rajat: koi nahi… I mean time waste horaha hein… jaldi utho (kv wakes up and both goes to joggers park)

JOGGERS PARK

(both get down from car…. Rajat puts on headphone and starts running)

Kv(POV): yeh toh shuru hogaye… mein bhi shuru hojata hoon (someone puts hand on his shoulder)

Voice: mujhe yaad kar rahe the

Kv: yes baby

Scene shifts to rajat

(he stops in front of the school where he saw purvi last time… he comes further in search of her)

Rajat(POV): yahi toh dekha tha usse last time (then he hears some noise and moves to that direction and finds her playing with lil kids… he takes out his phone and starts clicking her pictures...smiles looking at her and leaves towards kv) hogayi tum dono ki baatein

Voice: ji bhai

Kv: mujhe aj pata chala ki aap roj subah mujhe yahan kyun leke ate ho

Voice: kyun

Kv: ofcourse tumse milne RIYA baby

Rajat: agar tum dono ka hogaya ho toh chale (they turn and see purvi and vinu standing at back)

Purvi: aap yahan kya kar rahe hein?

Rajat: normally log yahan jogging ke liye ate hein

Purvi(smilingly): haan… yeh dono kon hein (pointing at kv)

Rajat: yeh mera chota bhai kavin aur yeh uski gf riya

Riya: aur bhai yeh kon hein? (before rajat speak purvi says)

Purvi: mein Purvi aur yeh mera chota bhai vineet

Kv: nice to meet you

Rajat: ab chale (he nods…rajat waves at her and they leave from there)

Rajat(POV): first plan toh successful hogaya

A/N: lets see what happens further

Can anyone guess what is rajat's plan?


	5. Chapter 5

IN KUMAR MANSION

(rajat and kv returns back from the park)

Suman: agaye tum log

Kv: haan bohat running huyi hein aj

KN: waise rajat tumhare liye ek good news hein

Rajat: good news?

KN: RAJEEV is coming back from his trip

Rajat: such

Suman: haan tum ane se pehle hi uska phone aya tha

Rajat(happily): that's very good news

Kv: aaj ki doosri good news

KN: doosri? Pehle konsi hein (rajat angrily looks at kv)

Kv: kuch nahi dad woh toh bas meine aise hi kahan (Taniya enters saying)

Taniya: yeh kaho na ki aap bhai se darte hein (and giggles… rajat's phone rings)

Rajat: haan Pankaj kaho

Pankaj: good morning boss

Rajat: good morning

Pankaj: aj ka schedule meine apko mail kiya hein

Rajat: okay aur kuch

Pankaj: new models ne humein approach kiya hein

Rajat: un sab ko office bulao… maa bas mujhe aur nahi khana (as suman was serving him more food)

Pankaj: boss kya kha rahe ho aap

Rajat: aloo ke parathe

Pankaj: yum…. Boss mein ghar ata hoon

Rajat: kyun?

Pankaj: parathe khane

Rajat: uski koi jarurat nahi hein kam pe focus karo (and hangs up the call)

At purvi's residence

(all were having breakfast)

PF: purvi aur vinu aye nahi abhi tak (and the same time they enter)

Tarika: think of the devils

Vinu: and we are here

Tarika: jaldi fresh hoke aao tumhara fav breakfast banaya hein meine

Vinu: abhi aya (abhi enters the scene) good morning bhai

Abhi: good morning champ… GM dad

PF: GM beta… aj Mr. sharma se important meeting hein joh tumhe attend karni

Abhi: ji dad.. meine sab kuch dekh liya hein (landline phone rings)

Tarika: mein dekhti hoon… she attends the call… she looks at purvi and says purvi tere liye phone hein

Purvi: mere liye… kaun hein bhahbhi?

Tarika: tu khud hi dekh le

Purvi: hello

Voice: hey jaan

Purvi: roo ki bacchi tu wapis agayi

Roo: haan aj subah hi

Purvi: tune mujhe bataya nahi

Roo: agar bata deti toh surprise kaise deti…. Chal jaldi se ready hoja mein arahi hoon tumse milne

Purvi: waiting (and hangs up)

PF: ab toh kuch kehna ki jarurat hi nahi hein

Tarika: aise kyun keh rahe hein aap dad?

PF: ab toh yeh dono aafat leke ayegi

At rajat's office

(as he enters everyone gets up to wish him)

Rajat: good morning everyone (Pankaj comes to him running)

Pankaj: boss apse milne koi khaas aya hein

Rajat(with smile): pata hein mujhe (he comes in his cabin and find one man standing there) RAJEEV

Rajeev: kaise ho yaar (and both the buddies hugs each other)

Rajat: mujhe laga ki aap jaldi wapas nahi ayaenge… fir bhi bohat jaldi agaye

Rajeev: yahan joh maza hein woh wahan nahi

Rajat: kyun ladkiyaan achi nahi thi kya

Rajeev: achi nahi bohat achi achi ladkiyaan thi par kya karu business trip nahi thi na

Rajat(laughs): haan aap family trip pe joh gaye the

Rajeev: waise mere absence mein kitni ladkiyaan reject kar di (Pankaj enters the scene saying)

Pankaj: the score is 48

Rajeev: mein gaya tha tab score tha (Pankaj interrupts saying)

Pankaj: 40

Rajeev: ya right… lagta hein iss baar uncle-aunty teri shaadi confirm karva ke hi rahenge

Pankaj: waise boss apko kaisi ladki chahie (rajeev laughs and says)

Rajeev: rajat ke liye toh koyi special hi hogi… tumhe toh pata hi hein ki tumhare boss kitne ziddi hein toh woh joh bhi ho… double ziddi honi chahie

Pankaj(POV): aisi ladki toh sir ke life mein enter kar chuki

Rajeev: jaise hum sab iski baat mante hein par woh aisi honi chahie ki iski ek baat na mane aur apni baat manvane ke liye kuch bhi kare

Pankaj(POV): kahi yeh uski hi toh baat toh nahi kar rahe

Rajeev: in short rajat ke takkar hi honi chahie

Pankaj(POV): PURVI

Rajeev: kya hua panky tum kya soch rahe ho

Pankaj: woh p(he shuts his mouth)

Rajeev: p kya

Pankaj: kuch nahi dost boss

Rajat: what does that mean ?

Pankaj: rajeev sir kon hein apke dost aur aap mere kon ho

Rajat: boss

Pankaj: toh huye na woh dost boss (rajat looks in disbelief)

Rajat: tum jao aur apna kam karo

Pankaj: yes boss (and he leaves the cabin)

Rajeev: kal ek choti si party rakhi hein mein ghar par

Rajat: kal... haan roo ka birthday hein na kal

Rajeev: haan... uske liye ek acha gift lena hein… soch raha hoon kisse saath leke jao kuch samajh nahi araha hein

Rajat: konsi bhi girlfriend ko phone kar le… ek toh jarur ayegi

Rajeev: chal yeh idea bhi thik hein kyun ki mujhe pata hein tu nahi ayega kyun ki naye MD ko bohat kam hein office mein

Rajat: haan aur yahan se Fashion House bhi jana hein

Rajeev: hmm.. haan yaad aya.. ek min (he dials one no… but no one picks up the call so he again dails the no and second time it is answered) Hey rajeev here

Voice: hey how are you ?

Rajeev: I am fine.. tumse milna tha

Voice: mujhse ?

Rajeev: haan

Voice: kuch kam hein kya

Rajeev: haan bohat important hein… shall we meet

Voice: yeah sure

Rajeev: thank you (and cuts the call) kam hogaya

Rajat: kon tha?

Rajeev: meri childhood friend

Rajat: sirf friend

Rajeev: haan 100% dost hein… kal party mein ayegi tab milna usse

Rajat: sirf dost hein matlab milna hi padega

Rajeev: chalo mein chalta hoon.. both hug each other n says see you tomorrow

At purvi's residence

Purvi: kitna miss kiya meine tujhe

Roo: aww I missed you too… yeh dekh mein tere liye kya kya leke ayi hoon

Purvi: wow itne sare gifts she hugs her and says thank you

Roo: oh come on is mein thank you kya

Purvi: sun na tujhe ek news batani hein

Roo: news kaisi news

Purvi: guess aaj mujhe kiska call aya tha

Roo: kiska Prime Minister ka

Purvi: no woh kyun mujhe call karengey

Roo: fir batana kiska call aya tha

Purvi: tumhare bhai ka

Roo(in excitement): kyaaa mere bhai ka… my god I can't believe this… aur kya kahan unhone

Purvi: mujhse milna chahte hein… pehle toh uska no dekh ke itna khush hogayi ki call receive hi nahi kiya

Roo: fir?

Purvi: fir second time receive kar liya

Roo: lagta hein aaj toh woh tujhe propose kar hi denge

Purvi(smilingly): agar aisa hua toh mein wohi behosh hojaungi (and both friends share a laugh)

A/N I hope you'll like this chapter

Do review


	6. Chapter 6

The celebration

In rajat's office

(he was working in his cabin when Pankaj enters saying)

Pankaj: boss boss

Rajat: kya hua Pankaj (he stops and was breathing heavily as he came running)

Pankaj: woh woh

Rajat: ek min tum shant hojao fir kaho (he calms down and says)

Pankaj: boss woh Fashion House mein boaht bheed huyi hein

Rajat: bheed kyun

Pankaj: manager bata rahe the ki new collection ke liye bohat sari models ne humein approach kiya hein

Rajat: yeh toh bohat achi news hein

Pankaj: haan lekin manager crowd handle nahi kar pa rahe hein aur unhone request ki hein ki hum bhi wahan jaye

Rajat: fir yahan ka kam kon handle karega

Pankaj: yahan ke manager and giggles

Rajat: chalo ab jaldi

Pankaj: yes boss

(they leave towards FH)

Manager: good morning sir

Rajat: Gm (he enters and see so many girls there)

Manager: sir yeh dekhiye

Rajat: yeh toh achi baat hein na ki hamare collection mein log itna interest dikha rahe hein

Manager: sir collection toh complimentary hein

Rajat: complimentary ?

Manager(with a smile said): yeh bheed sir collection ke liye nahi hein… apke ke liye hein

Rajat: mere liye

Manager: ji sir

Rajat: yeh aap kya bol rahe hein

Manager: sir in sab ka main agenda apko patana hein

Rajat: kya and laughs

Manager: sir aap hans kyun rahe hein

Rajat: toh aur kya karu… shayad unhe yeh baat pata nahi hein ki mujhe patana bohat mushkil hein

Manager: yeh baat toh mein janta hoon kyun ki apko kisi project ke liye convince karna mere liye mushkil hota hein toh ladki ke mamle mein shayad bade sahab aur madam hi kuch kar sake

Rajat: chalo ab inhe yahan se baher nikal te hein

Manager: sir fir inke auditions

Rajat: uski jarurat nahi hein meine model already final ki hein

Manager: sir apne model kab final ki… aur kon hein woh

Rajat: PURVI MALHOTRA

Manager: is model ka naam toh meine pehle baar suna hein

Rajat: Mishra ji yeh koi model nahi hein

Manager: fir kon hein sir (and rajat narrates him the story) matlab jab tak purvi ji haan nahi kehti hum collection ke kam mein aage nahi bad sakte

Rajat: us baat ka tension aap matlo

Manager: okay (he leaves)

Rajat: Mishra ji jara Pankaj ko andar bhej dena

Manager: ji sir (he leaves and Pankaj enters)

Pankaj: boss apne mujhe bulaya

Rajat: woh sketch leke aao

Pankaj: jiske apne tukde kiye the woh

Rajat: haan

Pankaj: woh kyun boss (rajat glares at him and he goes to get it)

Rajat: ab isse join karo (Pankaj follows his instructions and joins it properly) ab yeh meri nazar ke samne lagao (he places it in front of rajat's table) jara hamare designer ko bulao

Pankaj: yes boss (he leaves)

(rajat looks at the sketch and starts imagining purvi in that outfit)

Rajat: wow (Pankaj shakes him)

Pankaj: bosssss

Rajat: haan

Pankaj: kahan kho gaye the aap… designer aye hein

Rajat(looks at him and says): baki ke designs ready kar do

Designer: par sir hamari model

Rajat: uski chinta aap mat karo mein hoon na uske liye

Designer: ji sir (rajat's phone rings)

Rajat: kya hua rajeev

Rajeev(in very low voice he says): ek problem hogayi hein

Rajat: kya mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi aya jor se bolo

Rajeev: arey yaar mein bohat bade problem mein hoon

Rajat: kyun kya hua

Rajeev: yaar woh seema aur tina dono ek saath FC mall mein hein

Rajat: kya and laughs

Rajeev: hans mat yaar tu

Rajat: acha thik hein lekin problem kya hein

Rajeev: yaar joh meri childhood friend hein woh abhi tak nahi ayi aur yeh dono agayi… tu yahan jaldi aa fir batata hoon kya hua

Rajat: thik hein ata hoon… he cuts the call and says Pankaj jaldi gadi nikalo humein FC mall jana hein

FC MALL

(rajeev was desparately waiting for rajat)

Rajeev: yaar yeh kab aye ga (suddenly he hears a voice)

Voice: hey (he turns towards voice and says)

Rajeev: purvi kaisi ho tum

Purvi: all good aur tum

Rajeev: same here

Purvi: sorry woh mujhe thoda late hogaya

Rajeev(POV): acha hua late hua warna agar mujhe do do ladkiyon ke saath dekhti toh kya sochti mere baremein

Purvi: rajeev kya soch rahe ho

Rajeev: nahi nahi kuch nahi

Purvi: kaho tumhe kuch kam tha na mujhse

Rajeev: tumhari help chahie thi mujhe

Purvi: kaise help

Rajeev: tumhe toh pata hein ki kal roo ka birthday hein aur mujhe uske liye ek acha gift lene hein aur kya loon yeh samajh nahi araha hein

Purvi: no problem mein help kar deti hoon (suddenly his phone starts ringing)

Rajeev: ek min

Purvi: yeh sure (he goes aside)

Rajeev: kahan hein tu abhi tak aya kyun nahi

Rajat: mein toh kab se yahi hoon… tu kahan hein

Rajeev: mein 2nd floor pe hoon

Rajat: ruk mein ata hoon (he comes up) ab bata mujhe kya hua

Rajeev: jab mein mall aya toh meine dekha seema apne doston ke saath thi… mujhe dekhte hi sab ko chod mujhse milne agayi

Rajat: fir tina kahan se agayi

Rajeev: jab seema apne doston ko batane gayi ki woh mere saath hi ab shopping karegi ussi waqt tina agayi aur woh bilkul akele thi

Rajat: fir dono kahan hein ab

Rajeev: ek apne doston ke saath hein aur ek ko meine aise hi dusre shop mein bhej diya aur wahan se bhaag aya

Rajat: hahaha kahan tha tujhe itne affairs mat kar

Rajeev: ab kya karu mera charm hi aise hein ki ladkiyan mujh pe marti hein

Rajat: aur woh apki so called childhood friend kahan hein

Rajeev: woh rahi (rajat turns to see her but only her back was visible)

Rajat: toh ab karna kya hein

Rajeev: in ladkiyon ko yahan se bhagana hein (they hear someone calling them)

Voice: hey bro

Rajat: agaye tum dono

Rajeev: kv riya… tum dono yahan

Kv: humein panky ne bulaya hein

Pankaj: haan

Rajeev: kyun?

Pankaj: kyun ki boss ne kahan tha

Rajeev: kyun?

Rajat: yeh kyun kyun karna band karo aur mera plan suno (and he narrates his plan to them)

Rajeev: seema aur tina ko hum sambhal lenge lekin meri dost ka kya

Rajat: riya ko kyun bulaya hein meine (and smirks)

Rajeev: wah what a plan man

Kv: aise kam karte hi kyun ho tum?

Rajeev: tujhe nahi samajh ayega ladkiyon ka craze

Riya: usse janna bhi nahi hein

Rajeev: tu kyun itna gussa horahi hein

Rajat: kyun ki apki wajah se inki movie ka plan flop hogaya

Rajeev: m sorry

Riya: apka sorry bacha ke rakho thodi der

Rajat: chalo fir plan execute karte hein (as per there plan they spreads in different directions…riya goes and intentionally bumps into purvi)

Riya: oh m really sorry (she turns towards purvi)

Purvi: its okay

Riya: ek min meine apko kahi dekha hein

Purvi: haan shayad meine bhi apko dekha hein

Riya: kahi aap purvi toh nahi

Purvi: haan myself purvi

Riya: haan mujhe yaad aya hum aj subah joggers park mein mile the right

Purvi: are haan tabhi mein sochu ki mein tumse kahan mili hoon

Riya: sorry woh mera dhyaan kahi aur tha aur apse takra gayi

Purvi: its okay

Riya: waise aap yahan kaise

Purvi: mere dost ke saathi ayi hoon

Riya(POV): dost matlab rajeev bhai

Purvi: riya

Riya: haan

Purvi: kya soch rahi ho

Riya: nahi kuch nahi… if you don't mind jab tab kv nahi ata kya mein apko join kar sakti hoon

Purvi: kyun nahi chalo

Riya: lekin apke dost

Purvi: araha hein (saying so they leave in different direction)

Ground floor of mall

(seema comes running towards rajeev)

Seema: kahan the tum… she notices rajat with him… hello rajat how are you

Rajat: m good

Seema: tum yahan kaise

Rajat: mein… kisi se milne aya hoon

Seema: ohh so you have also started dating ha

Rajat: are nahi nahi mere pass itna waqt nahi hein

At the other side

(kv and Pankaj bumps into tina)

Kv: oh m really sorry (then he looks up and says) are tina tum yahan

Tina: kv tum what a pleasant surprise

Pankaj: tum yahan kaise

Kv: meine bhi wohi pucha hein na

Tina: kisi ko batana mat

Kv: nahi nahi hum kabhi kisi ko kuch nahi batate

Rajeev: actually m following RJ

Pankaj: rajeev bhai ko kyun?

Tina: I doubt he is double dating me

Kv(POV): double nahi usse jyada dating kar raha hein (his phone starts ringing and he comes out of his thought)

Pankaj: bhai apka phone baj raha hein

And at the other side rajeev is also on a call with kv

Rajeev: apne sare arrangements kar diye na

Kv: haan meine kal ke sare arrangements kar diye hein

Rajeev: koi kami nahi rahni chahie

Kv: nahi koi kami nahi hogi… kal ka din toh apke liye best hoga rajeev bhai don't worry

Rajeev: mujhe kuch sunayie nahi de raha

Kv: hello hello… shayad range ka problem hein (both leaves the place where the girls were standing)

Seema(to rajat): yeh rajeev kya baat kar raha tha phone pe

Rajat: tumhe pata nahi

Seema: nahi

Rajat: mujhe laga tumhe pata hoga

Seema: please batao rajeev kya karne wala hein kal

Rajat: rajeev apni gf ko propose karne wala hein kal

Seema(angrily): kon gf

Rajat: ab uski gf kon hein

Seema: mein hoon

Rajat: toh woh propse kise kare ga

Seema: mujhe… what he's gonna propose me tomorrow oh my god I can't believe this

Rajat: shh chillao mat warna usse pata chal jaye ga ki tumhe pata hein (she keeps mum n he says) ab jaldi se ghar jao aur kal ki preparation karo

Seema: kal ka din toh best hone wala hein (saying so she leaves…he takes a sigh of relief)

Rajat: bach gaye

At the other side

Tina: tum sach keh rahe ho

Kv: haan mein bilkul sach keh raha hoon warna woh itni badi responsibility kisi aur ko dete lekin unhone mujhe di

Tina: thank you kv

Kv: bas kisi ko batana mat ki yeh baat meine tumhe batayie hein

Tina(excitingly): nahi nahi kisi ko nahi bataungi (and she hurriedly leaves)

Pankaj: bach gaye

Kv: chalo bhai ke pass jate hein (4 of them meet together)

Pankaj: dost boss yeh kaisi ladkiyaan hein

Kv: jane ka naam hi nahi le rahi thi

Rajeev: lekin finally woh chali gayi

Rajat: akhir plan tha kiska with proud smile he said

Pankaj: apka boss

Rajat: bas ab aram se shopping kar lo apne dost ke saa (horrifiedly he looks at rajeev)

Rajeev: kya hua tu aise chup kyun hogaya

Rajat: bhag ja yahan se

Rajeev: kyun?

Rajat(he makes him turn saying): malishka arahi hein

Rajeev(with shock): kya (and he runs out from the mall)

A/N I Hope you'll like the chapter

Do review


	7. Chapter 7

The headlines

In the mall

(all were discussing about the incident just happened)

Kv: bohat maja aya aj

Pankaj: dost boss toh solid nikle

Rajat: acha hua bhag gaya warna aj usse koi nahi bacha sakta tha

Kv: chalo ab hum bhi chalte hein

Rajat: haan par riya kahan hein

Kv: bhai ke dost ke saath hein (he dials her no but it was not reachable) uska phone not reachable araha hein

Rajat: chalo hum khud dekhte hein (they comes up on 2nd floor again were riya and purvi are shopping)

In shop

Riya(POV): kya kar rahe hein yeh log itna waqt kyun laga rahe hein

Purvi: hogayi tumhari shopping

Riya: haan almost done… apka hogaya

Purvi: nahi bas 5 min (saying so she turns other side and was about pick up a particular dress when someone also holds it from other side both look up and say)

Rajvi: aap yahan? (rajat says)

Rajat: blood donation horaha hein toh blood donate karne aya hoon… aap yaha kaise?

Purvi: gol-gappe khane ayi hoon (n both laughs)

Rajat: yeh apko lena hein (pointing at the dress)

Purvi: haan mere dost ke liye lena hein lekin agar apko chahie ho toh

Rajat: nahi nahi aap le lijiye (she buys the dress and at the same time riya enters)

Riya: finally aap agaye

Rajat: sorry

Riya: its okay… kv kahan hein

Kv(comes in from the crowd): mein yahan hoon… sorry jaan thoda late hogaya chalo ab chalte hein meine online tickets book karli

Rajat: tum dono itni raat ko jao ge

Riya(angrily): bhai

Rajat: okay okay lekin agar dad ko pata chala toh

Riya: toh apko sambhal na padega warna mein dad ko bata dungi ki apka

Rajat: mera kya

Riya(whispers in his ears saying): inke saath affair chal raha hein (pointing at purvi)

Rajat: kya ? (shockingly)

Riya: ji bilkul

Rajat: thik hein (both leaves from there)

Purvi(curiously): aisa kya kahan riya ne joh aap maan gaye

Rajat: woh (he was about to tell her but shuts his mouth) kuch nahi

Purvi: okay (Pankaj says)

Pankaj: boss chale

Rajat: haan (he looks out but there was a huge crowd… one salesman comes to him running)

Salesman: sir aap abhi baher nahi ja sakte

Rajat: kyun?

Salesman: yeh log sab apse milna chahte hein par security ne rok ke rakha hein aur agar yeh log andar agaye toh inhe sambhal na hamare liye mushkil hojaye ga

Purvi: yeh log apse kyun milna chahte hein

Salesman: mam apko pata nahi sir kon hein ?

Purvi: pata hein

Voice: are inhe kon nahi janta (a voice came from behind… they turn and see a man)

Salesman: yeh is shop ke owner hein Mr. rane

Rane: jaise mujhe pata chala ki hamare shop mein the great business tycoon Mr. Rajat Kumar aye hein mein bhaag kar aya hoon yahan

Pankaj(to rajat): dekha apka vat, log apko milne ke liye bhaag kar ate hein boss (in this whole conversation purvi was the most confused person)

Rane: baki customers ko baher nikalo (at the same time a girl comes to rajat)

Girl: I am your big fan sir ek selfie click karenge aap mere saath

Rajat: why not (she takes a pic with him)

Girl: thank you so much sir (she notices that the whole shop was empty but only purvi was present there) sir yeh apki girlfriend hein (he smiles and looks at purvi)

Rajat: nahi…. Purvi ek min yahan ana (she comes to him and says) my would be wife PURVI (she just shockingly looks at him but keeps mum)

All: kya?

Rane: sir par apne apke latest interview mein toh kahan tha ki aap single hein

Rajat: rane ji aisa kehna padta hein warna apko media ke log toh pata hein hi, ek baar piche pad gaye toh chod te nahi hein

Rane: ji bilkul sahi kahan apne… aap chaliye mere saath mein apko back door se baher nikal ta hoon

Rajat: it was nice meeting you

Rane: same to you sir (and he takes out rajvi and Pankaj out from there)

Outside

(purvi angrily looks at rajat)

Rajat: I am extremely sorry

Purvi: apne aisa kyun kahan andar ki mein apki would be wife hoon (Pankaj interrupts saying)

Pankaj: agar boss aisa nahi kehte toh woh ladki boss ko chodti nahi

Purvi: apne kuch aur kahan hota

Pankaj: mein samjha ta hoon… mere boss the RAJAT KUMAR hein kumar & co ke owner, upar se yeh bohat handsome hein aur bohat sare aise businessman hein joh inhe follow karte hein, aj ke youth ki inspiration hein mere boss, toh simple si baat hein na ladkiyaan in ke piche hogi hi (POV) aur yeh apke piche

Purvi: I am sorry, mujhe aise aap pe gussa nahi hona chahie tha

Rajat: its okay

Purvi: and thank you mujhe wahan se safely baher nikal ne ke liye

Rajat: agar aap chahe toh mein apko drop bhi kar sakta hoon

Pankaj(POV): please mana mat karna

Purvi: okay (rajat smiles and they moves towards his car)

Pankaj: itni jaldi kaise maan gayi

Rajat(shouts saying to pankaj): tum aj yahi rehne wale ho

Pankaj: araha hoon boss (Pankaj sits on passengers seat and rajvi sit at back) (POV) purvi toh bohat lucky hein kyun ki boss ki car mein unki family aur mere siwa koi aur kabhi baith hi nahi sakta

Driver: sir kahan jana hein

Pankaj: meera road bungalow no 4 (purvi surprisingly looks at him)

Rajat: Pankaj ko apka address kaise pata yahi soch rahi hein na aap (she nods) us din yeh apke ghar aya tha… I don't know if you remember

Purvi: haan yaad aya

Rajat: waise I doubt apko mere baremein pata nahi

Purvi: actually mein 6 mahine pehle hi London se wapis ayi hoon, so jyada kuch pata nahi hein

Pankaj(interferes saying): yeh wajah hein boss warna apke baremein koi janta nahi ho aisa kabhi ho hi nahi sakta (car stops in front of her house)

Purvi: thank you for the lift

Rajat: my pleasure (she leaves…. He waits till she reach…same time he gets call from his mom) ji mom

Suman: kahan hein beta tu?

Rajat: apki bahu ko drop karne aya hoon

Suman: kya ? (shockingly)

Rajat: kuch nahi maa 10 min mein araha hoon (he cuts the call looks out for her, she waves at him) waise Pankaj bhabhi kaisi hein ?

Pankaj: bhabhi toh best hein lekin bohat mehnat karni padegi

Rajat(laughs and says): modelling ke liye maan nahi rahi toh shaadi toh bohat door ki baat hein

Next morning in KUMAR MANSION

(rajat wakes up and comes down in search of newspaper, he sits on the couch in living room and at the same time someone throws paper in front of him, he looks up and saw Taniya, kv, mom, dad, rajeev and Pankaj enters the scene…he comes running and as he was in full speed he dashes with kv)

Kv: oye panky ke bache kitni baar kahan hein hi dheere dheere aya kar

Pankaj: sorry sorry lekin aap logone aj ka newspaper dekha

All: haan

Rajat: aisi konsi news ayi hein paper mein joh aap bhage bhage aye yahan woh bhi itni subah, he looks at rajeev and says tu bhi yahan itni subah

Rajeev: matlab tumhe kuch pata hi nahi (he nods in no)

KN: Pankaj jara inhe aj ke paper ke headlines toh pad ke sunao

Pankaj: yes big boss, Mr. Rajat kumar the great business tycoon yesterday clicked with his would be wife at FC MALL and sources are saying that he was there for his wedding shopping and the wedding will soon take place in Mumbai

Rajat(shockingly): what? Hahahaha (he starts laughing listening the news)

KN: suman jara tumhare bete se pucho ki kya hum invited hein

Suman: yeh kya bol rahe hein aap

KN: toh aur kya kare

Taniya(excitedly): kon thi woh ladki bhai

Pankaj: tum janti ho usse… tum kya hum sab jante hein usse

Suman: mein bhi janti hoon

Pankaj: jee bilkul

Kv: kahi woh joggers park wali toh nahi (he nods in yes)

Rajeev: ab yeh joggers park wali kon hein

Taniya: apko toh kuch pata hi nahi hein na bhai

Rajeev: jara mujhe kuch samajh aye aise batao please (and she narrates him the story) hahaha **rajat ko** **reject kar diya**

Rajat: excuse me, **mujhe nahi offer reject kiya hein**

Rajeev: same thing

Kv: waise ek baat achi huyi hein

Suman: konsi

Kv: bhabhi ki photo nahi ayi paper mein sirf bhai ka photo hein

Rajat: bhabhi?

Kv: I mean wohi joggers park wali

Rajeev: ab toh us se milna hi padega

KN: aur rajat tum usse modelling ke liye force nahi karoge

Rajat: yes dad

Suman: chalo baitho mein breakfast lagati hoon

KN: birthday ki preparations hogaye?

Rajeev: almost done… aap sab log arahe hein na raat ko

Suman: haan hum sab arahe hein

At NIGHT

Purvi's residence

Tarika: purvi tu kab se ready horahi hein, jaldi kar dad wait kar rahe hein

Purvi: bhabhi bas do min (she comes out)

Tarika: kise marne ka irada hein

Purvi: kisi ko bhi nahi bhabhi

Abhi: tum log arahe ho ya nahi

Tarika: agaye (abhi looks at them)

Abhi: bohat pretty lag rahe ho dono, kisi ki nazar na lage

At Birthday party

(rajat and purvi's family enters at the same time)

Kv: aj toh bohat maza ayega

Riya: kyun kya khas honewala hein aj

Kv: rajeev bhai ki sari gf anewali hein

Riya(excitedly): such… fir toh bohat maza ayega

Kv: chalo jaldi andar chalte hein (they comes in)

At the other side

Tarika: dad bohat gussa honge hum se

Purvi: kyun bhabhi?

Tarika: kyun ki hum late hein aur woh hum se pehle pohoch gaye

Purvi: oh shit

Abhi: kya hua

Purvi: bhai woh mera phone, lagta hein car mein hi bhool ayi mein

Abhi(hands her keys): jao jaldi leke aao

(she goes to bring her phone, she was hurriedly coming in and dashes with someone…but the person holds her tight, slowly she opens her eyes and was shocked to see the person)

Purvi: aap?

A/N who saved purvi? What will happen in the birthday

What do you think ?

Do review


	8. Chapter 8

The start

Purvi: Rajat aap?

Rajat: aap yahan (he makes her stand properly)

Purvi: meri dost ka birthday hein

Rajat: acha… and m really sorry woh mein jaldi mein tha aur apse takra gaya

Purvi: even I am sorry mein bhi jaldi mein thi aur apse takra gayi… mujhe dekh ke chalna chahie tha

Rajat: its okay (he looks at her and was mesmerized to see her as she was looking very beautiful and the same time Pankaj comes running there)

Pankaj: boss chalo jaldi saying he looks at purvi and says…aap yahan bhi agayi

Purvi: ji

Rajat(angrily looks at him): Pankaj

Pankaj: I mean aap yahan kasie ?

Rajat: unke dost ka birthday hein apko koi problem

Pankaj: no problem boss

Purvi: mein chalti hoon she says and moves one step further but stops with a jerk she looks back and notices her bracelet stuck in his watch… both look at each other and their hands… rajat comes forward and tries to remove but he fails, even she fails… then rajat removes his watch and says

Rajat: yeh bohat waqt le raha hein jab nikal jaye tab wapis kar dena

Purvi: aur agar nahi nikla toh

Rajat(with smile): toh aap rakh lena (saying so he leaves with pankaj)

INSIDE

(rajeev was waiting for rajat…where as he enters with Pankaj)

Rajat: kahan hein hamari birthday girl

Rajeev: ab arahe hein aap

Rajat: mein toh time pe hi hoon par usne rok liya tha

Rajeev: usne? Usne kisne

Rajat: woh (he was about to tell the name but stops himself and says) tina ne rok liya tha

Rajeev(with shocked expressions): tina ? woh yahan ayi hein

Rajat: haan kab se puch rahi thi ki rajeev kahan hein mujhe milna hein usse par meine usse bhaag diya

Rajeev(happily): such

Rajat: haan bilkul

Rajeev: thank god bach gaya

Rajat: waise uncle aunty kahan hein

Rajeev: woh duo best friend humare bare mein gossip kar rahe hein

Rajat: humare bare mein… kya?

Rajeev: yahi ki hum rajat ke liye ladki dekh rahe hein agar rajeev ke liye dekhni ho toh bata do

Rajat: kya (he shouted loudly)

Rajeev: haan

Rajat: kahan hein woh Charon

Rajeev: woh dekho (points in the direction where their parents were seating)

Rajat: ruk mein abhi aya

Other side of the PARTY

(purvi tarika and vinu were having a talk)

Vinu: tu akele baher kya kar rahi thi

Purvi: kuch nahi bas mera phone lene gayi thi

Tarika: such batao

Purvi: mein sach hi toh keh rahi hoon bhabhi, yeh raha mera phone

Tarika: yeh toh thik hein par yeh ghadi kiski hein (purvi looks at the watch and says)

Purvi: woh bhabhi baher gir gayi toh socha jiski hogi woh dhoonda raha hoga

Vinu: toh kya aap puri party mein yeh watch leke ghumegi

Purvi: nahi toh

Vinu: mujhe de do mein rakhta hoon apne pass

Purvi (POV): oh god ab vinu ko kaise batao ki yeh mere bracelet se abhi tak alag nahi hua hein

Tarika: purvi kya soch rahi ho

Purvi: kuch nahi bhabhi (she looks at vinu and says) tu rehne de mein rakh dungi isse

Vinu: thik hein

Purvi: waise vinu tune abhi tak roo ko wish nahi kiya

Vinu: jab ayegi tab kar lunga

Purvi(POV): uff yeh kitna bore hein

Tarika: kar lega na tu kyun itna pareshan horahi hein

Purvi: mein kahan pareshan horahi hoon

Tarika: chalo ab baatein bohat hogayi andar chalte hein

Vinu: haan haan jaldi chalo

In living room

(rajat comes running there)

KN: kya hua aise bhaag kyun rahe ho

Rajat: woh woh

Suman: kya hua beta

Rajat: aap log meri shaadi ki baat kar rahe hein na

Suman (looks at KN): nahi toh tumse kisne kahan

Rajat: matlab aap baat kar rahe the (but his mother interrupts and says)

Suman: roo agayi dekho… chalo chalo and they leave

Rajat(POV): kuch toh gadbad jarur hein beta

(all were gathered on stage… rajat comes forward)

Rajat: chalo jaldi jaldi cake cut karlo fir humein dance bhi toh karna hein (she blows off the candles makes a wish and cuts the cake… feeds her parents ,brother, purvi and comes to rajat)

Rajat: pehle cake ya gift

Roo: pehle mera gift

Rajat: par mein toh kuch leke nahi aya

Roo: bhai (she angrily looks at him)

Rajat: haan rajeev leke aya hein

Roo: bhai

Rajat: thik hein baba ek min ruk (he takes out a small box from his pocket and gives her) yeh le (she opens the box and finds a pair of diamond earrings)

Roo (surprised): oh my god bhai this is awesome

Rajeev: tujhe pasand aya

Roo: haan bohat aur yeh apne joh dress gift ki hein us pe ek dum matching hein

Rajeev: tujhe pasand aya na

Roo: bohat

Rajat(in whisper tone to rajeev): puch aise rahe ho jaise choice tumhari hein

Rajeev: shh shant hoja mere baap roo ko pata nahi chalna chahie

Rajat: thik hein (roo comes to them) kya hua roo

Roo: bhai chalie na photos click karte hein

Rajat: chalo (they have a small photo session)

At other side of the party

(KN was talking with rajeev's father)

KN: bas yaar mujhe toh lagta hein ab humein apne bachon se baat kar leni chahie

Prakash: haan par aisi ladki bhi toh milne chahie na…tum toh hamare bachon ko jante ho na

KN: haan par kuch toh karna hoga na

Prakash: khair woh sab chodo mein tumhe kisi se milvata hoon

KN: kisse

Prakash: chalo toh sahi (they comes to the other side) Pritam (the man turns to them)

Pritam: kya hua bhai humein kaise yaad kar liya

Prakash: tumhe kisi se milvana hein… yeh hein Mr Kailashnath kumar, kumar and co ke owner aur ab inke suputra sambal rahe hein inka business aur yeh hein Mr. Pritam Malhotra , Malhotra company ke owner… both the man looks at each other and laughs… kya hua tum log hans kyun rahe hoon

Pritam: hum jante hein ek dusre ko

Prakash: kaise?

KN: business meetings mein hamari mulaqat huyi thi

Prakash: waise yeh kitni achi baat hein na ki tum dono bhi mere best friends ho

Pritam: haan aur ab kumar sahab bhi hamare dost hein… hein na

KN: ji ji bilkul (and they shares a smile)

In living room

(purvi was busy talking with roo)

Roo: waise ek baat tum ne notice ki

Purvi: konsi baat?

Roo: yahi ki mere bhaiyon ne kitna pyaara gift diya hein mujhe

Purvi: haan bohat pyaara hein

Roo: aur ek baat tum ne notice ki

Purvi: ab konsi baat roo

Roo: rajeev bhai ka gift

Purvi: kyun tumhe pasand nahi aya

Roo: are bohat pasand aya and smiles, rajeev enters at the same time

Rajeev: kya baatein horahi hein

Roo: girls talk

Rajeev: ohh

Roo: waise aap yahan kyun aye hein

Rajeev: woh mujhe purvi se kuch kam hein

Purvi: mujhe se

Rajeev: tumhe kisi se milvana hein

Purvi: kisse?

Rajeev: mere dost se… please kya tum chalo gi

Purvi: yeh sure

At the other side

(rajat was having drink and kv was giving him update of Pankaj as he was busy flirting with a girl)

Kv: waise bhai lagta hein isse pata nahi hein ki aap yahan hein

Rajat: haan isi liye toh itni himmat se ladkiyon se baatein kar rahe hein janab, he turns to the counter and says…one more

Kv: waise party mein maza nahi araha bhai

Rajat: kyun riya nahi ayi isiliye

Kv: are nahi nahi bhai aisi koi baat nahi hein

Rajat: fir

Kv: koi dance hi nahi kar raha… aur bhai yeh apka dusra drink hein ab aur drink nahi karenge aap

Rajat: shh dad ne sun liya toh problem hojaye gi

Voice: rajat (a voice comes from back… he turns and finds rajeev with purvi)

Rajat: rajeev

Rajeev: kisi se milvana hein tumhe (rajat gives him 'kisse' wala look) yeh hein Purvi Malhotra meri bachpan ki dost aur purvi yeh hein Rajat kumar mera best friend, rajat forwards his hand and says

Rajat: nice to meet you (she too forwards her hand…he notices that she has removed her bracelet too)

Purvi: same here (says with smile… he too smiles… rajeev looks at them in doubt)

Rajeev: mujhe aise kyun lag raha hein jaise tum dono ek dusre ko pehle se hi jante ho… kv interrupts saying

Kv: sahi jawab bhai

Rajeev: matlab sach mein tum dono ek dusre ko jante ho

Rajat: haan

Rajeev: matlab tum dono pehle se hi dost ho

Rajat: nahi hum dost nahi hein

Pankaj(POV): sahi kahan boss ne yeh dono dost nahi **lovers** hein I mean future lovers

Rajeev: fir tum log kaise jante ho ek dusre ko

Pankaj: dost boss yeh bohat long story hein

Rajeev: fir bhi sunni toh padegi hi (roo comes to them)

Roo: bhai chalie na dance karte hein

Rajeev: haan haan chalo

Roo: chalie rajat bhai and takes him with her

On dance floor

(Roo takes rajat at middle of the dance floor and Rajeev and purvi to joins for dance with other couples and the song plays… all starts dancing)

Marhami sa chaand hai tu

Diljala sa mein andhera

Ek dooje ke liye hein

Neend meri khwaab tera (as the song proceeds partners get change and while turning rajat sees purvi going to Rajeev and so he comes in front of her and forwards his hand… she looks up and places her hand on his)

Tu ghata hein phuhaar ki

Mein ghadi intezaar ki

Apna milna likha issi baras hein na

Joh meri manzilon ko jaati hein

Tere naam ki koi sadak hein na

Joh mere dil ko dil banati hein

Tere naam ki koi dhadak hein na (Rajat pulls her close while dancing and she says)

Purvi: roo ke liye gift lene aye the kal aap mall mein

Rajat: ji kyun?

Purvi: apki choice achi hein

Rajat: earrings (she nods… while dancing someone pushes rajat and he leans towards purvi, she loses her balance but he holds her) aap thik hein

Purvi: mein thik hoon aap thik hein

Rajat: haan (he turns and see Pankaj dancing with a girl)

Purvi: yeh aaj Pankaj ko kya hua hein

Rajat: mere yahan hone ka ehsas nahi hein filhal usse… kal toh uski shamat anewali hein (she just smiles and again partners get change and after few min song ends)

Roo: wah bohat maza aya

Rajat: tu khush hein na

Roo: bohat bhai (all leave from there only trio was standing there)

Rajeev: tumhe ek good news deni hein

Rajat: kaisi good news

Rajeev: woh toh mein tumhe kal office ake hi bataunga

Rajat: jaise tum thik samjho… he looks at purvi and says aap akele ayi hein

Purvi: nahi nahi sab log aye hein (trio were talking but Pankaj was starring them)

Pankaj(POV): wah re bhagwaan kya story banayi hein tune, boss bhabhi ke peeche aur bhabhi dost boss ke peeche aur dost boss ladhkiyon ke peeche… kya hoga age iss story mein (and was smiling thinking this when kv comes to him)

Kv: Pankaj kya soch rahe ho

Pankaj: kuch nahi

Kv: chalo bhai ko bulao mom dad baher wait kar rahe hein

Pankaj: haan abhi bulata hoon (he goes near them) are dost boss apko koi bula raha hein

Rajeev(to rajvi): mein abhi aya… he leaves

Pankaj: boss woh baher big boss apka wait kar rahe hein

Rajat: chalo fir (he looks at purvi and says) bye

Purvi: bye (duo comes outside but purvi stops him) rajat (he turns to her)

Rajat: kya hua

Purvi: woh (and she shows her bracelet and watch stuck)

Rajat: yeh abhi tak alag nahi huye

Pankaj(POV): ab yeh kabhi alag nahi honge

Purvi: nahi… agar kisi ne pucha kiski ghadi hein toh kya kahoon

Rajat: agar kisi ne pucha to kehna abhi tak iska owner nahi mila (she smiles and leaves from there… he was just staring at her)

Pankaj: boss woh chali gayi ab hum chale

Rajat: waise Pankaj

Pankaj: yes boss

Rajat: BHABHI kaisi hein

Pankaj: best hein

Rajat: kab manegi modelling ke liye

Pankaj: dost boss ki help se (he nods and both leaves)

A/N I hope you all are loving my this story

Interesting twist coming up

Do read all the updates

Do review


End file.
